


成长之痛

by Lisimo



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 字数：20000, 寄养家庭, 治愈系, 现代AU有能力
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12岁的艾瑞克•兰谢尔寄人篱下，充满怒火，心门紧闭，不相信别人。10岁的查尔斯•泽维尔上寄宿学校，孤单的他只想要个朋友。罗根假装没觉得他俩真他妈的可爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	成长之痛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [growing pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515999) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 作者注：  
> 我大概的想法是把这个系列写成查尔斯和艾瑞克的成长三部曲。第一部是罗根视角，接下来两部分别是艾瑞克和查尔斯视角。  
> 感谢lovely betty，我坚定的后援和beta。
> 
> 译者注：  
> Many thanks to ikeracity for such a warm and comforting story and for permitting me to translate it into Chinese.

罗根星期四下午回到家，发现客厅一片狼藉：沙发垫一半都乱扔在地上，咖啡桌旁边的地毯上洒了一大滩果汁，一整盒纸巾撕得遍地都是。他已经把每日例行的破坏当做家常便饭，倒没有特别意外。

  
不过，出乎意料的是，他看见沙发垫上坐着第四个孩子，正抱着膝盖惊奇地看着艾瑞克控制金属积木飘浮在空中。亚历克斯坐在旁边，嘴里咬着绿毯子的一角——那块毯子他从不离手，连洗澡时也抓着。斯科特正在一边把乐高积木乱扔到房间那头电视机前的小地毯上。  
  
如果罗根没记错，自己只收养了三个满屋子搞破坏的小麻烦精，不知这第四个是哪儿来的。他把购物袋放在玄关，靠在门廊抱起双臂，等着孩子们发现他。  
  
不出所料，艾瑞克最先发现了他。他多半在罗根进门的时候就感觉到了，多亏罗根一身的艾德曼合金；艾瑞克有次说那就像黑夜中的一道闪电一样明显。艾瑞克抬头瞥见罗根，一走神，缓缓飘浮的金属积木便掉了下来。艾瑞克就这么在房间那头挑衅地瞪着罗根，像是看他敢不敢对屋子里的不速之客说一个字。艾瑞克一直用这些小方法试探他，自从三个月前来到罗根家之后就开始了，当时他一脸阴沉，顶着俩黑眼圈，背着个垃圾袋，里面装着他所有的家当。  
  
艾瑞克不是罗根接收的第一个愤怒儿童，估计也不会是最后一个。罗根知道最好还是别去惹恼他。  
  
“半小时之后吃饭。”说完，罗根弯腰提起购物袋，“至少先把那些纸巾清理掉。”  
  
他走过门廊拐角之前艾瑞克一直瞪着他。那孩子来这三个月了还不信任他。每天艾瑞克都会机敏地盯着罗根，像是提防着罗根揍他，像是等着反击的理由。艾瑞克来这的第一周就拧断了浴室的水管，把厨房里的水池扭成一团糟。很明显是个意外——负责这孩子的社工是这么说的，而且罗根也发现艾瑞克还完全不能控制自己的能力来精密地操控金属。虽然罗根告诉他没事，但艾瑞克什么也没辩解，接下来几天他就像是在等着再次被送走：他把自己的东西全都收起来放在垃圾袋里，每次罗根朝电话走去他马上就会紧张起来。过了三个月了，艾瑞克不管是在家还是在学校都还很疏远别人，像是准备随便哪天又被送走。  
  
所以罗根挺高兴看到家里来了第四个孩子。每个12岁孩子都需要朋友，尤其是艾瑞克。艾瑞克开始主动接触同龄男孩会是个好兆头，带回家就更好了，虽说事前没问过罗根——这个之后再说吧，等到艾瑞克的朋友回家之后。  
  
半小时后，罗根归置好采购的东西，洗好昨晚的盘子，迅速地煮了一锅芝士通心粉，从橱柜里拿出五个碗，喊道：“吃饭了！”然后去冰箱拿自己的可乐。  
  
亚历克斯不到一分钟就蹦蹦跳跳跑进厨房，吃饭他总是最积极。“手，”罗根问，亚历克斯老实地伸出洗干净的手让他检查。罗根看了，满意地挖了大大一勺通心粉放进碗里递给他。  
  
不一会儿斯科特也进来了，罗根抱起他，走到厨房水池旁边帮他洗手，然后领他到桌子边，等他自己爬到椅子上之后在他面前放上一碗。斯科特戴着一副红眼镜，时常看不清楚，所以比其他孩子需要更多帮助。他的深度知觉还需要摸索，所以经常撞到墙和家具。罗根接收了萨默斯两兄弟之后，把家里上上下下都装上了儿童防护设施。  
  
罗根慢悠悠地给自己也盛了一碗通心粉，等着看艾瑞克会不会带朋友来吃晚饭。艾瑞克有时根本不来吃晚饭，罗根发现他会闷闷不乐地把自己关在房间里，抱着他那破破烂烂的素描本，在床上缩成一团，他从上一个寄养家庭带过来的东西不多，素描本是其中之一。不管罗根什么时候问他，艾瑞克总是说不饿，但是等所有人都上床睡下之后，罗根能听见那孩子蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊去翻冰箱，他总是很小心，只吃一丁点，免得被发现。罗根不知道艾瑞克为什么不喜欢和大家一起吃饭，不过最近几周艾瑞克来吃晚饭的次数多了起来，罗根觉得这也是个好现象。  
  
罗根等了几分钟，终于听到走廊上穿来脚步声。艾瑞克拖着朋友大步走进厨房，在流理台旁边站住，说：“查尔斯也留下吃晚饭。”  
  
艾瑞克的语气一如既往像是准备大吵一架。罗根拿起一个碗，淡定道：“手。”  
  
艾瑞克小心地伸出手，罗根扫了一眼，点点头，把碗递给他。然后罗根看着查尔斯，那孩子也伸出手。  
  
“你叫查尔斯，哈？”罗根一边刮着锅底一边问。  
  
“是的，”那男孩迟疑地笑了，“我可以回去的。”  
  
那孩子的口音让罗根有点意外，文雅的教养更是叫罗根刮目相看：“我已经做了五人份，你走了就要剩饭。我讨厌剩饭。”  
  
查尔斯的微笑稍微安心了一点：“好吧。谢谢。”  
  
他们在桌子边坐好，罗根照例坐在斯科特旁边，因为斯科特喝水总是漏得到处都是，罗根时刻准备着抹掉他弄出的乱子。艾瑞克和查尔斯并排坐在他们对面。艾瑞克只瞪着自己的碗，身边的查尔斯则别扭地坐在椅子边上。很明显，在罗根面前他俩没法像之前那样放开玩，看起来特别不自在，只是安静地吃着饭。  
  
罗根随意地问：“你俩在学校认识的？”  
  
过了一会，查尔斯才反应过来罗根是在对他俩说话：“呃，不，先生。我和艾瑞克不在一所学校。”  
  
“‘先生’，”罗根挑起眉毛，“啥玩儿？就叫我罗根，孩子。”  
  
查尔斯抿起嘴笑了一下，但是仍然没有和罗根对视：“好的。”  
  
“好。那你们是怎么认识的？”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸一边肩膀：“有几个小孩在街上欺负我，艾瑞克制止了他们。”  
  
艾瑞克？可艾瑞克仿佛只觉得所有人都在碍着他。罗根还不知道艾瑞克会见义勇为。  
  
“做得好，伙计。”罗根对艾瑞克说。艾瑞克没有直接回答他，但姿势似乎放松了一点。罗根又转向查尔斯，说：“那你在哪里上学？”  
  
“道森。”  
  
“道森。那学校里大部分是变种人，对吧？”  
  
查尔斯点点头，犹豫了一下，瞟了艾瑞克一眼，艾瑞克朝他鼓励地点点头，查尔斯得到肯定之后说：“我会心灵感应。”  
  
说完他低下头，像是准备挨骂。天，罗根半是恼怒半是挫败地想，发现变种人已经是五十多年之前的事情了，如今却还有孩子为自己的变种能力感到羞耻。这他妈的才是耻辱。  
  
“很酷，”罗根的话没有半点贬低的意思：“我认识一个心灵感应者，她——”有时就是个贱人，“——也很酷。”  
  
他说对了话：查尔斯朝他露出小小的、一闪而逝的笑容，他们继续吃着饭，查尔斯慢慢地不那么胆怯了。一开始，罗根又问了一些问题引他说话，最后那孩子终于开始滔滔不绝，每次罗根点头示意他继续说，查尔斯的蓝眼睛就变得亮晶晶的，其实他一打开话匣子就停不下来。罗根现在知道了查尔斯一家住在韦斯切斯特，父亲已经去世了，两年前他和母亲从英国搬到纽约之后，母亲就送他去读道森寄宿学校；罗根还知道了查尔斯不喜欢他的室友——他说得很委婉，看得出他的教养教他即便再不情愿，也要彬彬有礼——查尔斯还喜欢英式足球而非美式橄榄球，长大想当科学家，研究基因变异，认识其他变种人。  
  
“艾瑞克说你也是变种人。”查尔斯热切地说，罗根给他看了自己的爪子，查尔斯好一番惊叹。  
  
“艾德曼合金，”罗根答道，“说来话长。”  
  
查尔斯看着钢爪在灯下闪耀，早把通心粉忘到九霄云外了：“会疼吗？”  
  
“不疼，”罗根说，其实确实会疼。不过他早就习惯了，爪子从关节中伸出的时候几乎已经感觉不到疼痛了，而且看着查尔斯小脸上写满惊奇，这点疼痛不算什么。  
  
“妙极了*。”查尔斯崇拜地说。（*Groovy）  
  
一旁的艾瑞克皱起鼻子：“‘妙极了’？”这是今晚他在饭桌上说的第一个词。  
  
查尔斯耸肩：“怎么？我从电影里听来的。很酷。”  
  
艾瑞克哼了一声，没再说话。不过他在饭桌上主动开口可不常见。  
  
饭后，罗根收拾饭桌的时候孩子们便一溜烟跑回客厅。罗根洗好盘子，擦干净，走到客厅，只见查尔斯正在玄关匆忙穿鞋。  
  
“天黑了，”罗根说，“我开车送你。”  
  
查尔斯背上书包：“不用了，没事的，谢谢。”  
  
“别傻了，”罗根说，他可不想让这孩子半路遭到绑票或者被弄死在什么小巷子里。罗根从门边的钩子上抓起车钥匙，套上外套：“走吧。”  
  
“我也去。”艾瑞克站在他身后说，罗根摇摇头，得有人看着亚历克斯和斯科特，免得他俩一不留神把房子烧了。  
  
艾瑞克得留在家里，他不高兴了，不过查尔斯朝他笑了笑，说：“那明天见？”  
  
“好啊，”艾瑞克说，似乎得到了安抚，“明天见。”  
  
路上，查尔斯问：“艾瑞克的爸妈出什么事了？”  
  
罗根瞥了他一眼：“怎么？”  
  
“他住在寄养家庭里，所以他爸妈不在了，对吧？他们出什么事了？”  
  
罗根耸耸肩：“不知道。”他的确不知道。艾瑞克的档案上没写什么，只有一长串他这几年辗转住过的寄养家庭名单。  
  
“唔，”查尔斯看着窗边飞快闪过的楼房黑影。  
  
“怎么了？”罗根又问。  
  
“我也不知道。他的心就是很悲伤。”  
  
“你读了他的心？”罗根对读心者倒没什么偏见，主要是他没什么好隐瞒的，所以他才不在乎谁去刺探他的脑子。而且弗洛斯特说过好几次，他的脑子怪得很，很难读，所以罗根就更不在乎有没有读心者想要读他。不过，精神隐私有很严格的法律保护，如果查尔斯不假思索地运用能力，有可能惹上大麻烦。  
  
查尔斯摇摇头：“没有。我不读心也能感受到人们的情绪，有时还能听见他们的想法。艾瑞克心里不快乐。”  
  
对，据罗根所见，艾瑞克的确不快乐。“艾瑞克从前的日子很艰难，”最后他这么说。“他需要像你这样的朋友。”  
  
查尔斯咧开嘴笑了，抱住书包：“我喜欢他。”  
  
“他也喜欢你，伙计，”罗根在道森学校前面停下，他开车路过这里很多次，但从没停下来细看。校园有围墙与人行道隔开，朴素的白墙，精心修建的草坪，窄而高的窗户，十分肃穆。罗根看着门边的密码键盘，说：“现在很晚了。要不要我带你进去给他们解释你去了哪儿？”  
  
查尔斯已经解开安全带，打开了车门：“不用啦。我知道后面有条小路进去。”他下车之后回头对罗根笑了笑，“谢谢你留我吃晚饭，这是我第一次吃芝士通心粉，很美味。”  
  
罗根还没来得及问什么样的孩子居然从没吃过芝士通心粉，查尔斯就绕过车前的保险杠，消失在了围墙转角。罗根困惑地看着他离开，让引擎空转了一会，然后掉头回家。  
  
*  
  
查尔斯现在经常到家里来，罗根一点也不意外，还挺高兴。查尔斯似乎一夜之间就改变了艾瑞克。有查尔斯在，艾瑞克就不会把自己关在房里，而是在客厅里和大家一起玩，用金属积木和回形针做金属小雕塑，查尔斯看了很喜欢。他们和萨默斯兄弟一起看电视，还从走廊储物间里掏出老旧的桌游一起玩。罗根好几次下班回家后发现他们四个围着大富翁游戏板嬉戏打闹，大喊着作弊偷跑什么的。下午罗根给他们拿零食的时候，艾瑞克甚至还不时回以含糊的“谢谢”。  
  
天气好的时候，罗根就带他们去公园，随他们在户外尽情疯跑。亚历克斯和斯科特喜欢玩滑梯和荡秋千，艾瑞克特别喜欢玩格子铁架，他会和查尔斯比赛，像敏捷的小猴子一样爬上爬下。  
  
一天下午，查尔斯在铁架上踩空了一格，一个屁墩儿摔到了碎石地上，着地的时候还一脸震惊。还好不高，他也没摔疼，就是吓着了。接着，罗根破天荒听见了艾瑞克的笑声——放肆的大笑，整张小脸都柔和下来。没等罗根走过去查看，艾瑞克就跳下来扶起查尔斯，说了些什么，查尔斯撞了撞他的肩膀，然后抓住铁杆又开始向上爬。一会儿艾瑞克就收起笑脸，但眼睛里还闪烁着那种发自心底的快乐。  
  
“他看起来适应得很好，”露西•哈特菲尔德过来探望艾瑞克时说，她是负责艾瑞克的社工。她和罗根坐在饭桌边喝咖啡，男孩子们正在客厅看《海绵宝宝》。“我很高兴。”  
  
“你好像挺意外。”  
  
“的确有点。”露西在杯口露出笑容，“你也知道他换多少寄养家庭。他很难搞。”  
  
罗根耸了耸肩：“他不是坏孩子，只是需要时间振作起来。”  
  
“你们处得好吗？”  
  
“我可不能说‘好’——他受得了我，差不多是这样。”  
  
露西在笔记本上记下来，“那他和其他两个男孩处得如何？”  
  
“他喜欢他们，在一起玩，暂时还没有哪个死掉。”  
  
“真让人欣慰，”露西干巴巴地说，“他在学校表现怎么样？”  
  
“不知道，学习进度报告下周才会出来。”罗根倒是很看好这方面。艾瑞克做作业挺认真——反正比亚历克斯和斯科特认真多了，罗根有时得祭出利诱才能让他俩勉强提笔。  
  
“朋友呢？有没有认识特别要好的同学？”  
  
“同学没有。不过倒是有一个朋友，他们几乎每天都一起玩。你和艾瑞克谈的时候，只管问他查尔斯的事，我保证他肯定比平常说得多。”  
  
“查尔斯，”露西念道，把这个名字记在笔记本角落，“他能交上朋友是好事，之前有些寄养父母说他在学校里没有朋友。”  
  
“可以想象。”罗根说，想象艾瑞克惯常的阴沉模样和尖锐的沉默。但是查尔斯只要有机会，似乎就有办法和所有人交上朋友，即便是像艾瑞克这样阴沉的孩子。  
  
过了一会，罗根问：“他爸妈出了什么事？档案上只说他们去世了。”  
  
露西停下笔，抬眼看他：“我记得你说过不想知道孩子们的过去，只看他们现在的样子，帮助他们变得更好。”  
  
罗根耸耸肩：“说说无妨。”  
  
“好吧。他很小的时候爸爸就去世了，车祸。妈妈碰上了抢劫。”露西迟疑了，向门那边望了一眼，然后俯过身子说：“他妈妈被枪击的时候他就在现场，目睹了整个过程。”  
  
“老天。怪不得那孩子总是那么愤怒，这事一定伤他很深。”  
  
露西点点头：“现在你知道他为什么需要额外心理辅导了。”  
  
根据寄养机构的要求，罗根每周四都要带艾瑞克去机构认证的心理咨询师那里待一个小时。罗根从没问过辅导内容，艾瑞克每次出来后都和进去时一样隐忍。罗根没多想过，过去这些年他也接收过其他需要这样那样强制治疗的孩子，他以为艾瑞克准备好了之后自然会告诉他的，但是看着母亲在眼前死去——  
  
斯科特在门口张大嘴说：“我饿。”  
  
罗根站起来，松开紧皱的眉头：“来点饼干吗伙计？”  
  
“好。”  
  
“那来吧。”  
  
露西起身去跟艾瑞克谈话。之后，罗根送她到门口。“你知道”，露西边穿上外套边说，“我负责艾瑞克两年了，从他嘴里听到一个字以上的答案这还是第一次。不管你做了什么，继续努力。”  
  
“不是我的功劳，”罗根对她说，“不过谢了。”  
  
接下来几周，查尔斯下午放学后还是会做艾瑞克的小尾巴跟着他回家，罗根会给他们弄点零食，然后让他们去客厅玩。过了一会，罗根注意到艾瑞克和查尔斯没和萨默斯兄弟一起玩，而是一起坐在沙发边上。等罗根挪近了才发现他们正一起写作业呢。更准确地说，他们在写各自的作业，因为查尔斯虽然比艾瑞克小两岁，却高三级，真是惊人。  
  
罗根第一次看见查尔斯在读《麦田里的守望者》的时候不得不定睛细看了一下，然后弯下腰去看查尔斯是真的在读还是只盯着那些字发呆。“是学校作业，”罗根问起时，查尔斯回答说，“有一篇读书报告下周要交，四页。”  
  
那是罗根第一次知道查尔斯有多么天才。不过一旦开始留心，就会发现数不清的蛛丝马迹。查尔斯正在学微积分，用起图形计算器来让罗根眼花缭乱；查尔斯在500页厚的化学课本里找出化学式填到练习题里；查尔斯花好几个小时一丝不苟地手写论文，是那种条分缕析、有引言、主旨、结论的正式论文。  
  
“我想读哈佛，”查尔斯诚恳地告诉他，“过几年就要申请了。”  
  
他才他妈的十岁。罗根简直不敢相信。  
  
不过罗根根本不需要担心艾瑞克会嫉妒查尔斯。实际上，艾瑞克为查尔斯这样聪明的朋友感到无比骄傲。他总喜欢问查尔斯在干什么，虽然查尔斯的回答他连一半都听不懂，但他好像就是喜欢听查尔斯说话，如果这他妈都算不上可爱，罗根真不知道什么才算。罗根从没觉得艾瑞克会是颗多情种子，但是事实摆在眼前：他在查尔斯身边就是只天杀的小狗狗。彻底没救。  
  
每隔两周，艾瑞克都会默默地把学校的进度报告交给罗根，报告说明他正在稳步前进。一方面是因为艾瑞克终于适应了新家和新学校，另一方面，罗根知道，是因为艾瑞克做作业的时候查尔斯就盘腿坐在一边，解答他提出的所有问题。罗根没有制止，因为很明显查尔斯是在努力给艾瑞克讲解，而不是光告诉他答案。查尔斯这孩子是天生的老师，不仅聪明而且耐心，爱鼓励人。他甚至还辅导亚历克斯和斯科特。罗根不只一次地想，查尔斯真是个好孩子。  
  
所以之后发生的事情才叫人那么难过。  
  
一天，罗根回到家，发现艾瑞克脸蛋涨得通红，又惊又怒，周围三米之内所有金属器物全都随着他的惊惧而嗡鸣着。罗根只看了他一眼，扔下钥匙，堪堪忍住伸出爪子的冲动：“怎么了？”  
  
“查尔斯，”艾瑞克从牙缝里挤出几个字，整个人看起来马上就要爆炸了似的，“他——他把自己锁在浴室里，不让我进去。”  
  
罗根没有狂奔过去的唯一原因是不想吓坏艾瑞克——他已经吓得够呛了。罗根匆匆往客厅瞟了一眼，确定亚历克斯和斯科特都没事，然后径直走到浴室，试了试门把手，锁上了。  
  
“怎么了？”他又问艾瑞克。  
  
艾瑞克咽了咽口水：“是学校的男生。查尔斯在门口等我，他们就欺负他，还打了他——”罗根感到自己脖子上的狗牌贴着皮肤颤动起来，“——我就——我就还手了——”艾瑞克无助地指了指门，满腔怒火化成了悔恨，“我觉得我吓着他了。我不是故意的。他们伤害他，所以我就想伤害他们。”  
  
罗根吸了口气，现在不是说教不能报复的时候，首先得控制损伤。“去厨房里拿点水来。”  
  
艾瑞克看了门一眼，默默地去了。他一走，罗根就又试了试门把手，然后轻声唤道：“查克，是我，请开开门。”  
  
过了好一会，他听见锁头转动的声音，门开了一条缝。他推开门，没听到反对，便走了进去。  
  
查尔斯站在水池边，拿着一团纸巾按着流血的嘴唇，下巴上已经现出一块触目惊心的淤青。罗根突然觉得查尔斯是那么小，即便和同龄人比也是又矮又瘦，倒不是营养不良——他的脸蛋红润又健康——只是天生如此。有了淤青，查尔斯的皮肤显得比平时更苍白了，几乎接近病态，平时明亮的眼睛现在黯淡无光。他看起来累极了，怕极了。  
  
别提艾瑞克了——罗根现在气得快疯了。  
  
“谁干的？”罗根狠狠地问。查尔斯哆嗦了一下，罗根强迫自己停下脚步，深呼吸，冷静下来。一、二——他边吸气边数着——三、四，他妈的给我冷静下来，别吓着那孩子。  
  
等罗根确定自己不会大吼大叫了，尽量温和地对查尔斯说：“过来让我看看你的嘴。”  
  
罗根松了一口气：查尔斯毫不犹豫地向他走来，让他把自己抱到水池旁边的台子上。罗根拿开纸巾，查看伤口，查尔斯疼得嘶嘶吸气。他的下唇上有个口子，不深，肯定疼得够呛，但没有大碍，血基本止住了，牙没掉也没松。那块淤青看起来最严重，边上都发紫了，不过也算轻的。罗根工作的时候看过的严重得多——醉汉下手总是特别重。总的来说，查尔斯挨了一拳但情况不算太糟。  
  
“艾瑞克吓着你了？”罗根从水池上面的柜子里掏出急救箱，一边问：“所以你才不让他进来看你？”  
  
查尔斯摇头：“我只是不想吓着他。他看见我流血的时候想的东西，我能听见——他吓得要命，所以我不想让他看见血。”  
  
“我觉得吓着他的不是血，”罗根说，想起艾瑞克的母亲。  
  
门开了，艾瑞克小心地探头进来：“我能进来吗？”  
  
“能啊，”罗根说，但是直到查尔斯点了头，艾瑞克才溜了进来，手里拿着一杯水。“我要清理一下你嘴上的伤口，”罗根告诉查尔斯，“然后喝点水，好吗？接着我们再给你弄点冰块消消肿。”  
  
罗根在查尔斯嘴唇上轻轻涂上消炎药，艾瑞克就在一旁不安地走来走去。每次查尔斯一喊疼，浴室里的水龙头、吹风机和毛巾架就会不详地震颤一下。后来连水池下面的管子也开始吱呀作响，罗根终于看了艾瑞克一眼，说：“冷静点伙计，查尔斯会没事的。”  
  
“我没事，”查尔斯保证道，结果扯到了伤口，疼得皱起眉头。  
  
艾瑞克朝他走来，又退开两步，他毛毛躁躁的样子搞得罗根心神不宁，于是打发他去取冰块。艾瑞克走了之后，罗根清理完伤口，不那么凶狠地又问了一次：“是谁干的？”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸一边肩膀：“我下课之后到艾瑞克的学校等他放学，一直都这样。有些高年级的男生也等在外面，他们瞧见了我的校服，就……”  
  
“就怎样？”  
  
“他们觉得我是变种人。”查尔斯揪着自己海军蓝夹克的下摆，“大家都知道道森的学生大多是变种人。他们捉弄我，挺蠢的，但我……我朝其中一个回嘴了，然后他打了我。接着艾瑞克就来了。”  
  
罗根心里升起一股不祥的预感：“艾瑞克做了什么？”  
  
“他打了打我的那个人，把他打倒在地，不停地打他而且……附近楼梯上有金属扶手，艾瑞克拆了一根铁杆，差点用在了那人身上，但是我叫他住手，他听了。”查尔斯看着罗根，睁大的眼睛里都是恐惧，但并不是为他自己，“我不想艾瑞克惹上麻烦。”  
  
罗根不想瞎安慰他说会没事的。罗根憎恨撒谎，而且查尔斯太聪明了，不会因为一两句空洞的保证就放下心来。罗根关上急救箱，放回柜子里，然后帮查尔斯从台子上下来。  
  
他们从浴室出来，艾瑞克迎面走来，递过来一杯冰块。罗根让他们到饭桌旁坐下，确保查尔斯敷上冰块，然后才去看亚历克斯和斯科特，他俩由于没人管已经闹起来了。罗根监督他们做完了作业，然后在客厅给他们放《狮子王》，于是两个小家伙很快安静下来。  
  
等他再次走近厨房，他听见艾瑞克小声说。“对不起，”他的声音很难过，“我气得不行，没过脑子。”  
  
“没关系了，”查尔斯安慰他，“谢谢你拉开那家伙。”  
  
“没——没关系的，”艾瑞克仿佛没有听见查尔斯的话，继续犹豫不决地说，“要是你不想和我做朋友了，我懂的。”  
  
“什么？为什么我会不想和你做朋友？”  
  
“我以为……你看上去吓坏了。因为我，还有我的能力。”  
  
“艾瑞克，我不害怕你的能力，我只是怕你惹上麻烦。”罗根从门口拐角偷偷往厨房里瞥了一眼，看见查尔斯从椅子上倾过身，抱住了艾瑞克：“你是我最好的朋友。”  
  
过了一会，艾瑞克张开手臂，环住查尔斯的肩膀：“你也是我最好的朋友。”  
  
这片刻时光柔软又亲密，罗根什么也没说，静静地离开了。

  
*

  
第二天，艾瑞克被学校停学了。罗根接到校长的电话，对方提出了正式投诉，艾瑞克因为攻击同学可能面临严重后果。如果他没使用能力的话情况也许没那么糟，但是至少有十个目击者看见他把铁杆轻而易举地从扶手上扯下来，就像从树上折断一根嫩枝那么简单。  
  
罗根不知道查尔斯还会不会来，不过那天下午查尔斯早早就出现在门口，直截了当地递给罗根一个文件夹。  
  
“你今天来早了，”罗根关上门之后问，“这什么？”  
  
“我翘了最后几堂课，”查尔斯说，在门廊里蹬掉鞋子。他的脸今天肿得更厉害了，下巴鼓囊囊的，那块淤青一直蔓延到脸颊上，看起来挺吓人。欺负他的人要不打了他好几下，要不就是下手特狠。  
  
“文件夹，”查尔斯继续说，“里面有我家律师的信息。”  
  
罗根愣了：“律师？”  
  
查尔斯也顿住了，脸上又是那种敏锐的神情，看起来成熟了十岁。“我不想让艾瑞克惹上麻烦。普莱德女士很厉害，专门接变种人的案子，人也很好。”  
  
他听起来像是已经司空见惯，罗根想问他之前有过什么法律纠纷，但他觉得即便问了这孩子也不会告诉他。罗根翻开文件夹，读那一沓钉在一起的记录，惊讶于特蕾莎•普莱德女士傲人的学历。  
  
“别担心费用，”查尔斯安慰道，这正是罗根想问的。有时罗根好奇自己的脑子是不是真的像弗洛斯特说的那么难懂，因为查尔斯似乎不费吹灰之力就能看穿他的想法。“我们是世交，我会想办法的。”  
  
罗根皱起眉看着他：“你不必这么做。”  
  
“艾瑞克是我的朋友，”查尔斯只是说，“请一定打电话给她。”  
  
说完，他朝客厅走去，结束了对话。  
  
当晚，罗根坐在床上，手里握着电话，面前的床单上摊着查尔斯文件夹里的资料。罗根把所有资料仔细地看过一遍，搜集资料的人相当细致，有学历证明、简历、推荐信、成功案例的网络介绍，还有一张联络名单，包括普莱德女士的私人号码，查尔斯的号码则工整地写在便签纸上，贴在联系方式那一页上。罗根不用想也知道查尔斯一定翘了几堂课来做这个，为了他，为了艾瑞克。想到这里，罗根苍老的心也有点揪起来了。  
  
罗根对律师从没好感，不过要是需要法律辩护，那他希望艾瑞克准备得越充分越好。寄养机构当然会提供基本的法律援助，不过罗根见识过那一大堆繁文缛节，等他们给艾瑞克安排律师的话估计得等到明年。罗根拨通了普莱德女士的私人号码，一边听着电话里的嘟嘟声一边决定，如果转到答录机的话就等真被告了再打过去。没必要惊动艾瑞克。  
  
有人接起电话：“你好，我是特蕾莎•普莱德。”  
  
“呃，嘿，”罗根说，努力显得不那么暴躁，“我叫罗根，我家有个孩子打了学校同学。长话短说，他好像使用了能力，我不想他惹上什么法律纠纷，有人让我找你。”  
  
那头顿住了，然后普莱德有点疑惑地说：“罗根先生，请在白天正常接待时间再打过来，新案子都得排队等待处理。”  
  
“我没时间排队，”罗根说，“有人说如果打给你你会接这个案子。”  
  
“谁说的？”  
  
“查尔斯。查尔斯•泽维尔。”  
  
这次对方停顿了好久，罗根甚至开始怀疑查尔斯说和这位律师是故交、还有“想办法”什么的都是唬人的，但是最后电话那头传来一声叹息，普莱德有点疲惫地说：“查尔斯真不该再把我的号码随便给别人了。稍等，我记一下你的名字。”  
  
接下来，罗根花了一个小时解释了事情的来龙去脉。普莱德女士至少听起来挺厉害的，事无巨细，刨根问底。等她了解了大概之后，她告诉罗根如果那家伙的父母提起诉讼，艾瑞克会得到有力的辩护。但是，人类和变种人之间的纠纷总是比两者内部的纠纷要复杂得多。他们必须面谈，确定所有细节准确无误。  
  
“明天下午两点你有空吗？”普莱德女士问。  
  
“我四点才下班。四点半我带艾瑞克过来成吗？”  
  
“我四点得去接女儿放学，不过之后会回办公室，你来的时候请带上艾瑞克在寄养机构的档案。”  
  
他们又交换了几点想法，然后结束了通话，罗根稍稍感觉轻松了点。明早他得打电话通知露西。罗根想这应该不是艾瑞克第一次惹上这种麻烦，露西肯定希望自己知情。无论如何，停学记录会成为艾瑞克档案上的污点，太操蛋了，但现在无计可施。罗根只能希望事情不要继续恶化。  
  
  
*  
  
  
第二天罗根在酒吧的时间特别难熬，只能干瞪着墙上挂钟的分针慢悠悠往前挪。他搞砸了几个单子，有个家伙骂他是“没用的废物”，罗根差点跳出吧台割开那杂种的喉咙。好在他尽管自制力欠奉，这么多年好歹还是有进步，最后终于忍住了，否则他多半也得请普莱德女士帮忙了。  
  
四点一到，罗根马上打卡走人，开车去小学接萨默斯兄弟。一般艾瑞克放学后会去接他俩，然后一起走回家。但现在艾瑞克停学了，所以只好由罗根去接。回家的路上，斯科特给罗根看自己正在玩的贴纸册子，骄傲地告诉罗根他把每一页的贴纸都准确地贴到了虚线规定的位置。斯科特讨厌上色，觉得一点都不好玩，但他特爱贴纸。给他五十张贴纸，他能在一小时内用光，贴得自己身上和房子里到处都是。  
  
亚历克斯告诉罗根下周要参加足球比赛，让罗根保证一定要来看。“查尔斯能一起来吗？”他又问，被安全带勒着还拼命把身子往前探过来。  
  
“你得问他，”罗根说，“如果他答应了，我们就捎上他一起。”  
  
“他今天会来吗？”  
  
“会的。他会看着你俩，艾瑞克和我出去有点事。”通常罗根可信不过让十岁的孩子照看两个更小的孩子，但是查尔斯——好吧，他可是查尔斯。从十岁的标准看，他太成熟稳重了——他知道怎么打911报警，也知道罗根的号码。而且，罗根为了以防万一把去向告诉了邻居，出门期间孩子们应该不会搞出大麻烦。  
  
回到家里，查尔斯和艾瑞克早就等着了。查尔斯趴在地上写着作业，艾瑞克坐在一旁，素描本靠在膝盖上。他们一进门，艾瑞克就把素描本合上，站了起来。亚历克斯和斯科特欢快地向查尔斯跑去，查尔斯飞快地抱了抱他们，随后也站了起来。  
  
“准备好了？”罗根问。  
  
艾瑞克默默点头，静静地经过罗根身边，应该是去穿外套和鞋子了。查尔斯从萨默斯兄弟那里抽身出来站到罗根身边，过了一会说道：“要是需要钱……”  
  
罗根摇头：“我付一部分，寄养机构会付完剩下的。”  
  
“都怪我，”查尔斯说，脚隔着袜子磨蹭着地毯，“都是因为我艾瑞克才惹上麻烦的。我觉得自己有责任。”  
  
罗根差点翻了个白眼。这孩子才十岁，就表现得像个大人了。有时罗根真想知道究竟是谁强迫查尔斯这么快长大，他恨不能痛揍他们一顿。“今天下午你就看着亚历克斯和斯科特，成不？这事有我呢。”  
  
查尔斯还迟疑着要不要答应，没等他说话，艾瑞克就回来了。他俩深深地看了彼此一眼，然后查尔斯笑着说：“早点回来，你还欠我一只熊呢。”  
  
艾瑞克挤出一个笑容，然后跟着罗根出去了。  
  
“熊？”罗根发动车子时问，别看这车又残又旧，发动起来倒只要几秒钟。  
  
艾瑞克沉默了一会，然后手伸进口袋里，摸出一小块金属五角星，五个角磨得端端正正、平平整整。  
  
“查尔斯说我要多练习才能控制好能力，”他解释道，“我就用金属积木做小雕塑。昨天我给他做了条蛇，下次他想要只熊。”  
  
“真是……”进步很大。呃而且可爱到肉麻，“干得好，孩子。熟能生巧，嗯？”  
  
艾瑞克点点头，转过去沉默地盯着窗外。这几个月来罗根已经发现艾瑞克很安静，但不害羞；他的安静强烈又痛苦，眼睛里燃烧着对这个世界深切的鄙夷。这几周，艾瑞克待在家里时这种钢铁般冷硬的目光稍稍柔和了点，无疑得归功于查尔斯的陪伴。至少艾瑞克看罗根的眼神不再像是盘算趁他睡着时如何闷死他。小小的胜利。  
  
他们开车到查尔斯文件夹里提供的地址花了二十分钟。一下车，艾瑞克就径直大步朝前走去，脊背骄傲地挺得笔直，完全没管罗根是否跟了上来。罗根看着艾瑞克大步走上大楼前的台阶，心想查尔斯并不是唯一太快长大的孩子。他们就他妈是一对活生生的悲剧，他俩。  
  
十五楼的秘书让他们到固定区域等候。罗根对这些办公室从来都没好感：总是布置得枯燥乏味，装腔作势，所有东西都摆放得整整齐齐，连一本乱扔的杂志都看不见。他坐下的时候轻轻踢咖啡桌一脚，桌子歪到一边去了。这点小乱子让罗根很满意，他拿起一本《经济学人》杂志，随手翻起来，并没有认真读任何一篇文章。  
  
艾瑞克坐在旁边的扶手椅上，素描本放在膝盖上，握着铅笔画起来。最近他画得勤，空白页都快用完了，这本破破烂烂快散架的素描本是他从上一个寄养家庭带过来的。罗根从来没特地去看他在画什么。他知道艾瑞克很宝贝他的画，就连查尔斯都不让多看。不过，不管画啥他都能一次画上好几个小时，尤其是查尔斯不在身边的时候。罗根觉着画画算是个相当无害的兴趣爱好。从前他接收过一个女孩，每次喝醉了就喜欢在家里的每个房间都呕吐一遍，相比之下罗根还是比较喜欢画画。  
  
翻完了三本杂志之后，办公室的门终于开了，一位高个子、身穿套装、一脸疲惫的女士匆匆走了进来，身后跟着一个女孩，年纪比艾瑞克小，穿着和查尔斯一样的校服。这位女士一瞧见他们便立刻走了过来，抱歉地笑着朝罗根伸出手。  
  
“抱歉我迟到了，”她说着稳稳地和罗根握了握手，“塞车比我估计的厉害，凯蒂又找不见她的笔记本了。我是特蕾莎•普莱德。”  
  
“我是罗根，”他答道，“这是艾瑞克。”  
  
艾瑞克在普莱德女士进门的那一刻就合上素描本站了起来，警惕地打量着她俩，然后向罗根靠拢了一点。坦白说罗根发现他的小动作之后猛地有点骄傲。要是艾瑞克是那种害羞的孩子的话估计就会躲到罗根腿后面去了。  
  
“很高兴认识你，艾瑞克。”普莱德女士和气地说。艾瑞克只是瞪着她，她却丝毫没有气馁。“这是我的女儿凯蒂•普莱德*，”她接着说，拉着小女孩上前，“我想着带她过来，等我们讨论那些无聊细节的时候艾瑞克可以和她聊聊，罗根先生。”（*Kitty Pryde，即幻影猫）

  
“那接下来怎么办？”罗根问，双手插进皮夹克的兜里。  
  
“我们到办公室里谈，艾瑞克和凯蒂在这里待一会。这样可以吗，艾瑞克？”  
  
艾瑞克耸了耸肩，这答案比罗根预料的要好。两个大人走向办公室，关上门，留下艾瑞克偷偷地盯着凯蒂那边。  
  
办公室很宽敞，灯火通明，装修很有品位，和等候室一个风格。左面墙上是成排的书架，窗边是一张优雅的玻璃桌子，百叶窗开着，望出去视野开阔。显然她赚得不少——就连桌上那只烟灰缸看起来都比罗根一个月的薪水还贵。这可不是什么接琐碎案子的二流事务所，而是一家高端律所。罗根虽然看过普莱德女士的学历证明，但直到此刻他才意识到一件重要的事：她是富人才请得起的律师。  
  
罗根知道查尔斯家境优渥，他读的私立寄宿学校就是证明。现在罗根头一次好奇查尔斯的父母究竟有多少钱：查尔斯眼睛都没眨一下就主动提出支付普莱德女士的法律费用，再瞧瞧这个地方，估计费用不菲。罗根觉得自己连大概数目都不会想知道。不管普莱德女士的收费是多少，反正不是寄养机构和罗根付得起的。怪不得查尔斯一直对具体费用闭口不谈。他不想让罗根为难，一定是这样。  
  
“请坐，”普莱德女士说，一边在办公桌后面坐下。  
  
罗根坐在她对面的高背椅上，努力控制自己的不安。罗根在肮脏混乱的小酒吧和三教九流之徒中如鱼得水，可要是把他扔进办公室和那些西装革履的混蛋关在一起，不到十分钟他必定要跳窗逃走。  
  
普莱德一定是看出来他的别扭：“我一定尽快结束，罗根先生。你带了艾瑞克的档案吗？”  
  
罗根把档案递过去：“你觉得他们起诉的可能性大吗？”  
  
“这种情况提起的诉讼一般都不了了之了，除非是造成了永久损伤。但是一旦涉及变种人就很难说了，”普莱德女士苦笑道，“法院对变种人抱有成见不是一天两天了，公众也知道。”  
  
“所以我们应该做好准备。”  
  
“准备周全准错不了。让我看看艾瑞克的档案里有什么有用的。”  
  
罗根觉得接下来半个小时过得飞快，两秒钟之后他就被陌生的法律术语搞得晕头转向，唯有点头带过，只抓重点：可以以自卫进行辩护，艾瑞克只是间接使用了能力，毕竟没有真用上那根铁杆。如有必要，查尔斯可以出庭作证，大有利于博得陪审团的同情。  
  
“这里说艾瑞克从前就惹上过麻烦，”普莱德翻看着艾瑞克的档案记录，“这可能对他不利。我们得做好这方面的准备。除此之外，我看没什么好担心的。还没人提起诉讼，现在考虑太多也没必要。”  
  
“这你得跟查尔斯说。”  
  
普莱德笑了：“查尔斯就爱操心。他很体贴，我倒希望他偶尔能当回孩子。”  
  
罗根突然意识到，面前的这个成年人比自己更了解查尔斯。虽然罗根认识查尔斯有一段时间了，查尔斯几乎每天下午放学之后都会来家里，但是罗根对他却几乎一无所知。要了解这个孩子的情况，眼下这个时机再好不过了。  
  
“你和查尔斯熟吗？”普莱德开始收拾艾瑞克的档案时罗根问道。  
  
“查尔斯？我和他家有交情，而且我的女儿也在道森上学。”  
  
“你当过他的辩护律师，对吧？”  
  
普莱德警告地看了他一眼：“我不会透露委托人的情况，罗根先生。”  
  
“也就是你的确做过他的律师。”  
  
“是的。但如果你想打听那个的话，你得空手而回了。”她收拾好档案递给他，“查尔斯是个好孩子，也是我女儿的朋友，他总是把你这类型的案子交给我。我倒没什么好抱怨的，公事公办嘛。不过我还是希望他能担心些别的事情，更琐碎的事情。”  
  
罗根完全明白她的意思。查尔斯试图背负的责任对他来说还早了二十年，不过那孩子还是努力尝试，至少精神可嘉。  
  
“我想和艾瑞克谈谈。”普莱德站着说，“和他单独谈，不过你要是希望在场也可以。”  
  
罗根摇摇头：“我在外面等。”他觉得如果自己坐在一边艾瑞克是不会愿意开口的。  
  
他走出办公室，叫艾瑞克进去。那孩子意义不明地看了他一眼，然后走进去关上门。  
  
凯蒂安静地坐在等候室的咖啡桌旁边，正在用记号笔给画上色。没流血也没流泪——情况不错，罗根想。看样子凯蒂从与艾瑞克的初识中幸存了。  
  
“嗨，”罗根在对面的扶手椅上坐下时，她说：“你想画吗？我还有多余的记号笔。”  
  
“不，我不用了，谢谢。”过了一会，他歪着头偷看她的作品，“你在画什么？”  
  
她把画纸转向他：“是只狗，看出来了？艾瑞克给我的。”  
  
罗根能看出乱七八糟记号笔颜色下面是一只小狗的素描，小狗坐着，舌头伸出来。“艾瑞克给你的？”罗根惊讶地说。  
  
“对啊。”  
  
艾瑞克会画小狗狗。艾瑞克看起来总是在策划谋杀，居然会画萌萌的小动物。小孩真他妈让人搞不懂。  
  
“很可爱。”罗根说，把画纸还给她。她拿起紫色记号笔，重重地涂上画纸上面一角，这时罗根问：“你认识查尔斯对吧？”  
  
凯蒂眼睛一亮：“查尔斯是我的朋友。”  
  
“你见过他爸妈吗？”  
  
她做了个鬼脸：“他妈妈很坏。”  
  
“你见过她？”  
  
“没有。但是有一次查尔斯想留在我们家过感恩节，她却不肯答应。”  
  
罗根皱起眉头。“那不能算坏，说不定她只是想让查尔斯待在自己家过感恩节。”  
  
凯蒂抿起嘴：“他讨厌家里人。学校放假的时候他从来不想回家。他告诉过我。”  
  
“唔，”罗根不置可否。这些年他在寄养机构那里见识了各种各样的家长，养出查尔斯那孩子的家长？算不得优秀。  
  
这至少解释了查尔斯为什么总是待在罗根家：那孩子太孤单了，仅此而已。他多半也很需要艾瑞克，不亚于艾瑞克需要他。  
  
一刻钟之后，普莱德女士和艾瑞克从办公室里出来。谢天谢地，他俩看着衣冠整齐，没出啥事。“我和艾瑞克聊得不错，”普莱德边走过来边说，“这是我的名片，最后要是真用得上我就打我办公室电话。我还给了艾瑞克一些东西，他说他之后会告诉你的。”  
  
罗根看了看艾瑞克，那孩子已经站在门口等着了，胳膊下夹着素描本，一副百无聊赖想赶紧走的模样。“好的，谢谢。”  
  
“下午愉快。”  
  
“嗯，彼此彼此。”  
  
罗根最后朝凯蒂挥手告别，然后跟着艾瑞克离开办公室，走向电梯。他们从大楼走到车子一路上都没说话，等坐上车，艾瑞克才一言不发地递给罗根一本小册子。  
  
“这啥？”罗根问，看了看，封面写着“建设我们的社区，关爱每个孩子”。  
  
“我是犹太人。”  
  
罗根眨眨眼：“啥？”  
  
“我是犹太人，”艾瑞克重复一遍，盯着腿上的素描本，抠着皱起来的封皮一角。“或者说我爸妈是犹太人。我们聊了这个，我和普莱德女士。她也是犹太人，她说她那儿的犹太教堂会举办变种人集会什么的。她说我应该去。每周三晚上。”  
  
这是艾瑞克一口气对罗根说话最多的一次，说明艾瑞克对此真的很感兴趣。罗根打开小册子，扫过图片，大多是孩子们大笑着玩呼啦圈、手指画、洗车什么的。“来认识新的变种人朋友，”页面左侧写道，“每周三晚上8点。”  
  
“当然可以，”罗根说，“听起来不错。”  
  
艾瑞克盯着他：“真的？”  
  
“听起来挺酷的。等回到家查查怎么去那儿，你愿意的话下周我就带你去。”  
  
不知是不是罗根的错觉，回到家的时候艾瑞克的步子似乎变得轻快了一点，那天吃晚饭时他也不那么阴郁了。饭后，查尔斯把罗根拉到一边问他会面的事，罗根让他别担心，但是查尔斯完全没放下心来。  
  
“她怎么说？”查尔斯追问，罗根正在洗盘子，他负责擦干净。艾瑞克和萨默斯兄弟去客厅看电影了，查尔斯马上开始刨根问底：“艾瑞克会有麻烦吗？”  
  
“她让我告诉你别担心，”罗根递给他一个碗说，“艾瑞克不会有事的。”  
  
查尔斯还是皱着眉：“我从学校借了一本变种人立法的书，挺难读的，好多我都不懂。”  
  
“你就专心写作业吧，让普莱德女士操心案子不好吗？这是她的工作。”罗根建议道，“而且现在还谈不上什么案子呢，没啥好担心的。她就是这么说的，没了。”  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯将信将疑，罗根差点就要问他之前究竟惹上过什么法律纠纷。针对心灵感应者和其他心灵能力者的起诉很常见，但是通常不会针对孩子。至少不会针对查尔斯这样小的孩子。但假如普莱德女士曾为查尔斯辩护，那么一定事出有因。不管查尔斯遭遇了什么样的法律纠纷，很明显那段经历让他很没安全感。  
  
“别担心，”罗根把盘子放好，又说了一遍，“来，穿上外套，我送你回去。”  
  
临走时，艾瑞克从客厅跑过来，手里拿着什么东西，塞进查尔斯手心。查尔斯低头看的时候，罗根看见那是只金属小熊，做工虽然有点粗糙，但还是一眼就能认出来。  
  
“明天给你做个更好的。”艾瑞克承诺道。  
  
查尔斯脸上欢欣的光足以点亮好几座城池。“谢谢你，”他说着小心翼翼地把小熊放进兜里，“明天见。”  
  
艾瑞克也露出几乎算是害羞的笑容：“明天见。”  
  
罗根的心快化了，打开门的时候他想着，这两只傻小子真是太他妈可爱了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
第二周周三，查尔斯要准备考试没法过来，这倒刚好。罗根载着艾瑞克开到小册子上的地址，把车停在一辆红色大卡车旁边，然后带他走进教堂。他们有一小会迷路了，然后一位好心的老奶奶告诉他们儿童中心怎么走，等他们找到地方的时候已经八点一刻了。  
  
一打开门，就看见孩子们已经在房间前面集中起来，准备开始活动了。艾瑞克咕哝道：“要不我们还是走吧。”这时，一个扎着马尾辫的小女孩从队伍里出来，一溜烟跑过来：“艾瑞克！你来了！”  
  
特蕾莎•普莱德跟着女儿走过来，看着他们笑了：“你们来了。”  
  
罗根耸耸肩，手插进兜里：“这主意不错。”他等到凯蒂把艾瑞克拉去其他孩子那边之后才继续说，“艾瑞克在学校没什么朋友。我看让他见见其他孩子也挺好。”  
  
“这里的工作人员很好，会让他融入大家的。”  
  
看来不管艾瑞克愿不愿意，他已经开始融入了：凯蒂把他介绍给自己所有的朋友，就像领着一只新来的小狗狗到处炫耀似的。要是艾瑞克表情紧绷的话罗根可能还会担心，但是艾瑞克看上去只是有一丁点不自在而已。凯蒂对他的画大加称赞的时候艾瑞克甚至还笑了一下。看到这些罗根已经很高兴了。  
  
“普莱德女士——”  
  
“叫我特蕾莎吧。这又不是在办公室。”  
  
“特蕾莎，”他说，“是这样的，能不能请你帮我照看艾瑞克一会？我待会回来接他，等——”  
  
“一小时之后。”  
  
“对，一小时之后。我也想待在这儿，但还有两个孩子在家，邻居在照看着，我不想离开他们太久。”邻居兰福德太太人倒是很好，但她搞不好会应亚历克斯的要求把冰箱里所有啤酒都拿给他，然后放任他俩看动画片重播看到半夜——兰福德太太就是不知道怎么对小孩子说“不”。  
  
“当然可以。等结束之后我给你打电话。”  
  
“太好了，谢谢。”  
  
罗根确定艾瑞克待在那儿没问题之后就开车回家了。谢天谢地，暂时还没什么东西被毁，兰福德太太还全须全尾地朝他笑来着。罗根花了半小时帮亚历克斯做数学作业，结果差点按坏了计算器。“呃，”他们在一个问题上耗了一刻钟后，罗根说：“就随便写个答案，明天再问老师吧。”  
  
“周五才交，”亚历克斯说，“我问查尔斯好了。”  
  
“好主意。”  
  
九点一刻，兰福德太太准时出现。罗根开车回到教堂。他到那时艾瑞克正和几个孩子围坐在一起下棋，貌似一边下还一边定规则，到后来因为作弊和悔棋闹了起来。有个男孩扯了一下一个金发女生的马尾辫，马上就尝到了苦头——那女生立刻开始围着桌子追他。  
  
艾瑞克看起来很开心，至少比平时没有查尔斯陪伴时开心。无论如何，罗根得报答特蕾莎，是她给了艾瑞克那本小册子。  
  
特蕾莎似乎受到感应，走到他身边：“要回去了？”  
  
他点头：“艾瑞克表现如何？”  
  
“孩子们很喜欢他的能力，我想他喜欢受到关注。”  
  
“那就好。”老天作证，那孩子真的很需要积极的关注。“你们每周三都有活动？”  
  
特蕾莎点头：“随时欢迎艾瑞克来。你们再来的话凯蒂肯定很开心，她喜欢交新朋友。”  
  
“太好了。”让兰福德太太没周三到家里来应该没什么问题。  
  
罗根在车上问艾瑞克喜不喜欢教堂，艾瑞克耸耸肩：“挺好的。”听起来像是在骂人，却又带着一丝丝好感。不过他又问：“你下周还送我来吗？”听见罗根回答“当然会，孩子”之后，艾瑞克看上去基本接近高兴了。  
  
于是周三晚上变成了教堂活动之夜。好在查尔斯接下来几个周三一直有事，所以大家的安排不冲突。罗根送艾瑞克去教堂，看着他逐渐和孩子们打成一片。孩子们弄明白他的能力之后就想看他换着花样运用能力。艾瑞克用金属积木做了好多小雕塑，罗根只得去店里采购新的积木。小雕塑大多都给了凯蒂，罗根去接艾瑞克的时候凯蒂骄傲地拿给他看。后来等罗根来的时候，艾瑞克几乎有点舍不得走了。  
  
艾瑞克逐渐敞开了心扉，查尔斯却愈发疏远了。罗根一开始没注意到，后来渐渐发现了一些苗头：查尔斯一个人来得越来越晚，不再和艾瑞克一起走回来；查尔斯经常和亚历克斯和斯科特在一起，而不是单独和艾瑞克玩；艾瑞克说起给教堂的朋友们做小雕塑的时候，查尔斯会皱起眉头。苗头并不明显，但是查尔斯不再和他们一起吃晚饭了，总是借口说还有很多作业，晚饭之前就会回学校去。如今事情再清楚不过了——艾瑞克交了新朋友，查尔斯吃醋了，还闷在心里啥也没说。  
  
“那啥，”这天晚上，罗根正在帮艾瑞克粘海报。学校留了作业要求每人选一位历史名人在班上做介绍，艾瑞克选了变种人发现早期著名的变种人活动家伊丽莎白•布拉多克。罗根一边把她的照片贴在板子左边，一边若无其事地说：“你有没有觉得查尔斯有点……受冷落了？”  
  
艾瑞克正在把介绍语剪下来贴到布拉多克的头像下面，一听这话就愣住了：“什么？”  
  
“你知道。新朋友，新爱好，还有查尔斯不认识的人。”  
  
艾瑞克直接不解地看了他一眼。罗根叹了口气，促膝长谈什么的他真是一窍不通。“就是提醒你一下，查尔斯最近怪怪的。”  
  
“嗯，他说是学习压力太大了。”  
  
“嗯，可能吧。也可能他有点，你懂，嫉妒你总是待在教堂。”  
  
艾瑞克一听，脸色大变：“你是叫我不要再去教堂了吗？”  
  
“不，不是那样，”罗根恼火地说，这孩子什么时候才能相信罗根不会剥夺他面前的机会？“我是说要不你下次带上查尔斯。他也许也想去。”  
  
艾瑞克的肩膀放松了一点，继续开始剪纸：“我也想带他去，可他周三总是很忙。”  
  
艾瑞克参加教堂活动之前查尔斯周三从来不忙，罗根想。艾瑞克参加教堂活动之前，查尔斯会为艾瑞克放下任何事情。  
  
第二天，查尔斯又要在晚饭前溜走，说是周一要交一份大作业。回学校的路上，罗根故意开得慢一点，等红灯的时候转向查尔斯说：“你周三晚上其实没那么忙，对吧？”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯不假思索地问，但是红了的耳根出卖了他。  
  
“你知道艾瑞克想带你一起去教堂活动的，对吧？”  
  
查尔斯睁大眼睛：“什么？真的吗？”  
  
“是啊，真的。但是你总是说很忙，所以他没问你。”罗格深深地看了他一眼，“你其实不忙，对吧。”  
  
查尔斯脸红了，埋下头。“不忙，”他抱着怀里的背包闷闷地说，“但是艾瑞克第一次说起教堂活动的时候真的很开心，我不想逼他选择是和我玩还是去教堂。”查尔斯咬着嘴唇，“我只是觉得如果不用选择就好办了。”  
  
罗根生气地呼一口气，无论是什么人教会查尔斯这样傻傻的无私，罗根只想狠揍那人一顿。查尔斯值得更好的对待。  
  
“听着，”罗根说，“下周三过来，我送你俩一起去教堂，好吗？我保证艾瑞克想要你来。”  
  
他有一会儿还以为查尔斯会拒绝。最后男孩怯怯地笑了，点点头：“好。”  
  
到了第二周周三，查尔斯和艾瑞克一起走路回家，吃完晚饭，艾瑞克随意地对他说：“你已经认识凯蒂了，但我会给你介绍其他人，你该看看哈诺斯的能力，真的很酷。”  
  
查尔斯露出灿烂炫目的笑容：“我可以去吗？我是说，我并不是犹太人。”  
  
“管他的，”艾瑞克不以为然道，“只要是变种人就行。”  
  
特蕾莎•普莱德看见查尔斯很惊讶，也挺高兴。查尔斯一进门，凯蒂就开心地尖叫起来，朝他扑去。  
  
“嗨，普莱德女士，”查尔斯被拉到房间这边之后礼貌地问好。他现在看着比过去几周开心多了，尤其是艾瑞克拉着他的胳膊肘走到孩子们中间的时候。  
  
“我没想到他也来了。”特蕾莎看着他们走过去时说。  
  
“我觉得带上他是好事，”罗根答道，“他很孤单。得多交点朋友，一样的。”  
  
“我也这么想。本来我想请他一起来，但是他母亲有点——”特蕾莎抿起嘴，“嗯，她估计不会喜欢查尔斯参加犹太小教堂的变种人聚会。”  
  
“啥，她信无神论之类的吗？”  
  
“她有钱，”特蕾莎说着耸耸肩，“变种人的社会地位不高，她是要面子的人。”罗根只得到这样的解释。  
  
亚历克斯和斯科特听说查尔斯也一起去教堂活动之后就闹着要一起去。于是周三晚上全家出动开车去教堂，罗根也不用两头跑了。他和特蕾莎坐在一起看着孩子们在游戏室里玩耍，一边聊养孩子啦油价啦经济啦之类的。几周过去了，那边还没有告上法院——而且特蕾莎说都过了这么久应该是不会告了——不过他们之间还有挺多可聊的，罗根现在愿意和特蕾莎待上一下午也不会烦得扯光头发，这种人可不多。  
  
一天晚上，他俩坐在一起看着查尔斯向艾瑞克解释国际象棋的规则，一个身穿制服的男人走了进来。那人一点也不像常来这里的家长，但他看着像是在找人。特蕾莎站起身，没等她打招呼，那人就径直走到棋盘桌旁边，弯下腰对查尔斯说起话来。  
  
“嘿，”罗根警惕地站起来，查尔斯听了那人的话，脸上的笑容消失殆尽，罗根心底暗觉不妙，疾步走过去，正要抓住那人的肩膀把他扯开，这时查尔斯用有点颤抖的声音说：“罗根，没事，这位是乔丹。我得走了。”  
  
“去哪儿？”艾瑞克问，看看查尔斯又看看乔丹。  
  
“我是泽维尔家的司机，”乔丹解释道，“我来接查尔斯回家，家里有急事。”  
  
“等等，”罗根不满地说，但查尔斯已经匆匆套上外套。他看着不对劲：嘴紧紧地抿着，面如死灰。没等罗根问查尔斯究竟出了什么事，乔丹就带着他飞快地走了，只剩众人迷惑地目送他们。  
  
接下来整整一周，查尔斯突然离去的原因一直成谜。一直到第二周周二，查尔斯才回到学校，只是收拾了几件东西就又消失了。艾瑞克像只老母鸡似的烦躁不安，无聊得在房子里不停打转。“你说他什么时候回来？”他不停地问，“查尔斯来电话了吗？”  
  
终于，第二周周五，罗根下班回家看见查尔斯在客厅地毯上读书，艾瑞克在一旁画素描，和往常一样互相玩闹，仿佛什么也没发生，仿佛查尔斯没有神秘消失一个多星期。整个下午和晚餐期间，查尔斯高高兴兴地和每个人聊天，甚至还和亚历克斯玩起扔豆子大战。罗根仔细观察着他，想找出蛛丝马迹说明他消失的原因，但是查尔斯看起来很开心，啥事没有。实话说，他比平时还活泼多话，罗根几乎可以肯定他是装的。但他不想当着其他孩子的面盘问查尔斯，他得等到和查尔斯独处的时候。  
  
结果根本没等罗根问。他们开车回学校的路上，查尔斯突然静静地说：“我母亲上周去世了。”  
  
罗根差点来了个急刹车，一边在心里咒骂着一边赶紧停到路边。“老天，孩子，你还好吗？”  
  
查尔斯僵硬地点点头。“大家都料到了。她喝酒很凶，肝的毛病落下很久了，但她就是不戒酒。她不在乎去死。”查尔斯的嘴唇奇怪而痛苦地拧了起来，罗根从没见过他这样，“她不在乎丢下我一个人。”  
  
罗根差点说：“你不能这么说。”但是查尔斯是唯一有资格这么说的人，过去这些年他必定听见了母亲脑子里的所有想法，才能笃定地说出这些话。罗根和那女人从未谋面，现在却恨她入骨。  
  
“过来，”罗根粗声说，解开两人的安全带，没等查尔斯犹豫，直接他拽到了自己怀里。过了一会，罗根感觉到查尔斯伸出手抓住他的衣服，他们就这么待了一会，然后查尔斯哭起来——他没有大声呜咽，也不是默默流泪，他想用袖子捂住哭声，偶尔漏出一两声小小的哽咽。罗根想告诉他这次别他妈那么懂事了，就像普通孩子一样哭吧。没关系，哭吧。  
  
“来，”等查尔斯的眼泪终于止住，只剩筋疲力尽的抽噎声，罗根才说，“系好安全带。”  
  
查尔斯爬回到座位上，脸转到一边去擦眼泪。他很不好意思，罗根感觉得到，只是盯着他，用眼神制止他道歉。罗根开车调头，查尔斯皱起眉问：“我们去哪儿？”  
  
“回家，今天你留下来睡，明天我打电话给学校解释。”  
  
查尔斯张嘴想辩驳，却又露出疲倦万分的神情，最后他只是歪着头靠在窗户上，闭上了眼睛。  
  
到家的时候查尔斯已经睡着了。罗根抱起他近乎没有重量的身体走进屋里，艾瑞克仿佛感应到了查尔斯，马上出现在门廊问：“罗根？”  
  
“嘘。他今晚在咱家睡，你不介意和他一起睡吧？”  
  
“呃——没事，”艾瑞克迅速地跑回去，等罗根抱着查尔斯到他房间，艾瑞克已经把毯子掀开，从衣柜里拿出第二个枕头。罗根把查尔斯放在右半边床上，扯过毯子给他盖好。  
  
“为什么他留下来睡？”艾瑞克悄声问。  
  
“明早你问他吧。”罗根说。  
  
好在第二天是周六，查尔斯醒来的时候，罗根正坐在厨房里喝咖啡，一边盯着斯科特以防他把浇煎饼的糖浆洒了，这时查尔斯和艾瑞克安静地走了进来。罗根看着他们自己到流理台从大盘子里拿煎饼，想知道艾瑞克问了查尔斯没有。他看见艾瑞克在查尔斯身边动作又轻又小心，看来是问过了。  
  
罗根不知道查尔斯能不能承受母亲去世的打击，不过和艾瑞克还有萨默斯兄弟待在一起对他有好处。到吃午饭的时候，查尔斯脸上又有了笑容，像往常一样开着玩笑，斯科特要他背，查尔斯还勇敢地试了试，结果没一会两人就摔成了一团。今天天气晴朗，于是罗根带他们去公园，疯跑着玩了一个小时捉人游戏，回家路上给他们买了芭斯罗缤冰淇淋，然后到客厅坐下开始看《星际宝贝》。  
  
晚上，罗根挨个房间看了一圈，确保斯科特和亚历克斯睡得好好的，然后穿过客厅去看查尔斯和艾瑞克。门开着一条缝，罗根正要推门时听见了艾瑞克的声音。“给，”艾瑞克说，“本来想给你当生日礼物的，现在给你。”  
  
罗根透过门缝看见艾瑞克递给查尔斯一个又小又扁的木盒子。查尔斯打开盒子，拿出一条长长的银链子，链子上挂着一个小坠子，看着像是个亮晶晶的DNA双螺旋。  
  
“你总说想学基因学，”艾瑞克解释道，“我觉得这个可以提醒你别忘记——万一你忘记了的话。”  
  
“艾瑞克，我——”查尔斯哽住了，他拿着项链看了一会，螺旋闪着微光，然后他紧紧搂住艾瑞克的脖子，激动地悄声说：“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”  
  
罗根不信神，但这一刻他把头靠在门框上，感谢天意让这两个孩子找到彼此，罗根没法想象他们没有彼此该怎么熬过去。他爱死他俩了，超级爱。  
  
罗根没有打扰他们，回到自己床上躺下，盯着天花板看了好久。明天早上他得问问查尔斯接下来怎么办——既然他父亲已经去世，母亲死后谁是他的法定监护人？他会转学吗？如果亲戚来照顾他是不是要搬回韦斯切斯特去？罗根一想到查尔斯要走就难过，不仅是他自己，也为艾瑞克难过。这个问题必须面对。  
  
但不是今晚。今晚他不会插手，就让两个小家伙抚慰彼此。毕竟他们给予彼此的比罗根能给的多得多。  
  
他不知不觉就闭上了眼睛，一下就睡着了，一夜无梦。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 感谢随缘的@mengyin姑娘推荐这篇！  
> 原文题目Growing Pains字面意思是“生长痛”，是指儿童因为生长发育较快引发的肌肉疼痛，90年代ABC情景喜剧《成长的烦恼》原名也是Growing Pains。


End file.
